La Brigada Ardley
by Clau Ardley
Summary: El señor Nagita ha llegado a un lugar desconocido. Se siente totalmente confundido y desorientado. Afortunadamente no está sólo, los fantásticos integrantes de la brigada Ardley le harán compañía. (Precuela)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

_**Dedicado a mis queridas brujitas **_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_La Brigada Ardley_**

Después de lo que había parecido un largo sueño, despertó. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no conocía el lugar donde estaba, por un momento sintió miedo, pero automáticamente al ver el hermoso y pacífico sitio se tranquilizó. Caminó durante un largo rato entre los más deslumbrantes paisajes que jamás ojo humano vio. Estaba fascinado. Todo era perfecto. Por un momento se cuestionó a donde iría, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni que hacia allí, de pronto se vio frente a unas grandes puertas doradas - ¿unas puertas en medio de la nada?- Se preguntó, se acercó temeroso, empujó un poco las sólidas estructuras y notó que estaban cerradas, se rascó la cabeza meditando que debía hacer, si volverse por donde había llegado o esperar a que alguien abriera, después de pensarlo un rato se decidió a tocar. Automáticamente se abrieron de par en par. Entró sigilosamente entrecerrando sus ojos deslumbrado ante el resplandor del lugar al que había ingresado -¿Hay alguien aquí?- gritó, a lo lejos pudo distinguir que alguien venía a su encuentro, poco a poco la figura de un ser que se acercaba se le iba haciendo más nítida, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio unos rubios y ondulados cabellos moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro al ritmo del andar apresurado, frente a el se paró una hermosa criatura de piel blanca como la nieve, de grandes ojos verdes y pequeña boca del color de una cereza, su fina nariz rodeada de muchas pecas le daban un aire infantil y tierno. Brillaba como si trajera luz propia.

- ¿Señor Nagita?

- ¿Si?- dijo sorprendido y a la vez cautivado por la suave y melodiosa voz.

- ¡Oh señor Nagita, disculpe que no estuve aquí para recibirlo!

- ¡¿Pero quien es usted?! ¡¿qué lugar es este?!

- Permítame presentarme - le regalo una radiante sonrisa - Mi nombre es Candy, soy su anfitriona y esto es el cielo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero... Yo no creo en el cielo, ¡Yo soy budista!

- ¡Oh perdón!, olvidaba que en Oriente lo llaman de otra forma... ¿Como me dijo Stear que se llamaba...?... La hermosa chica puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón intentando recordar...-¡Nirvana! Eso es, esto es el nirvana- sonrió

- ¿Nirvana? de manera que yo estoy...- el hombre trago saliva

- ¿Muerto? Pues si, es la única forma de llegar aquí.

- ¡Candy!- se oyó una voz varonil que le llamaba -¿Qué hemos dicho de dar estas noticias con tacto?

- Lo siento Anthony- la rubia bajo la cabeza y se tomó ambas manos retorciendolas

- Disculpe Señor Nagita, la dulce Candy esta apenas aprendiendo. Mi nombre es Anthony, sea usted bienvenido- el joven junto sus manos en el pecho y se inclinó en señal de saludo y respetó, tal como se acostumbraba en el país de donde provenía el caballero que tenía enfrente, Japón.

El hombre estaba asombrado de la apariencia de aquel muchacho. Tenía el cabello muy rubio, la tez blanca y resplandeciente y los ojos tan azules que le parecía como si estuviera viendo el cielo en una mañana de primavera. Su sonrisa era cálida, igual que el de la niña de ojos verdes, sólo que más serena. Ambos jóvenes, que parecían esculpidos por un talentoso artista, vestían de blanco. No pudo evitar recordar al ver aquel bello mozo, su visita al museo de Louvre en París hace algunos años con su adorada hijita...

...

- Mira pequeña, esta escultura se llama "El amor de psique".

- Es hermosa. ¿Ese hombre de alas es un ángel?

- Así es.

- ¿Los ángeles existen papá?

- No lo se...- Sonrió

...

Y efectivamente, si existían, sólo que ahora no podría confirmarselo personalmente a su pequeño retoño.

- En realidad señor Nagita -dijo de pronto la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Quien inspiró esa escultura no fue Anthony, si no Albert ¡¿Qué más quisiera él?!- lo señalo riendo de su propia broma.

- ¡Candy!- nuevamente la reto el rubio

- Lo siento.- susurró avergonzada

- ¡¿Pero es que pueden saber mis pensamientos?! - cuestionó sorprendido- Entonces eso significa que ustedes son...

- ¿Ángeles? Así es señor- confirmó el chico.

Suspiró resignado, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Sólo recordaba que un día se sintió enfermo y al siguiente había despertando en un lugar desconocido. Estaba muy confundido.

- Es normal que se sienta así, señor Nagita- le dijo el ojiazul adivinando nuevamente sus pensamientos -Poco a poco sus dudas se irán disipando. Lo llevaremos con el jefe, él le explicará mejor- le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

- Como jefe se refiere a... ¿Dios?

- Oh no- intervino la chica -Primero iremos a ver a Albert, es nuestro jefe de brigada. A Su Alteza lo verá más adelante- Asintió con la cabeza

Cada uno se puso a un lado del confundido caballero tomándole los brazos y sin más lo elevaron por los aires. El japonés al principio gritó aterrado, pero en un segundo se sintió eufórico. Miró debajo de él una gran ciudad blanca con estructuras en forma de cúpula, hermosos paisajes llenos de todos los colores que la naturaleza podía dar y cristalinas cascadas, levantó su vista, y en el cielo pudo ver planetas tan cercanos que parecía que si se elevaba un poco más, podría tocarlos. También vio a otros seres volando que lo saludaban con una sonrisa. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño. Candy y Anthony se miraban felices de verlo disfrutar de su paseo.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio majestuoso, bajaron lentamente a la entrada del lugar que estaba adornada por un maravilloso portal de rosas. Candy le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia dentro del edificio. El rubio se quedó en el rosedal perfeccionando, si se podía aún más, aquél espacio natural.

- ¿No viene tu compañero?- preguntó

- Um, no, Anthony adora sus rosas, una vez que pisa ese jardín no hay poder célico que lo pueda sacar de ahí- rió divertida.

Mientras caminaban, Nagita pudo observar el imponente lugar. Todo adentro era blanco con tonos dorados y verdes. Había una música ambiental con melodías que jamás había escuchado y que entraban a sus oídos como si fueran un bálsamo refrescante para sus sentidos. Todo estaba adornando de unas maravillosas pinturas de temas celestiales, como si se tratara de un gran museo. Miró hacia el techo, y de igual manera había distintas imágenes de seres divinos. A su paso todos lo saludaban con sonrisas afectivas.

Llegaron a una gran oficina donde había un par de hombres jóvenes discutiendo algo acerca de un proyecto. Al llegar las visitas, rápidamente guardaron algunos papeles y se levantaron de inmediato a recibirlos.

- Archie, Stear. Les presento al señor Nagita- y acercándose más a los chicos les susurró -Él viene de la tierra.

- ¡De la tierra!- dijeron ambos con asombro, Candy asintió al tiempo que se giraba hacia su acompañante.

-Tome asiento, en un momento vuelvo, veré si el jefe puede recibirnos- la rubia desapareció por un pasillo dejando al oriental con los muchachos que aparentemente retomaron su trabajo.

El hombre los miró detenidamente, no todos los días se podían ver ángeles en persona. Al qué llamaron Archie, era blanco, no tanto como Anthony pero también poseía unas facciones perfectamente armónicas. Sus ojos eran de un color que le recordó la deliciosa miel de abeja que tanto le gustaba a su hija. Su cabello castaño claro, casi bermejo, y su cuerpo tan bien formado como el del chico rubio. El otro, Stear, tenía una personalidad muy serena, "Zen" fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente al mirarlo. Apuesto como los otros dos, sólo que él contaba con el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro y ojos marrones adornado con largas pestañas, piel igualmente clara, tal vez era un poco más delgado y más alto que los otros dos, particularmente le llamó la atención que llevara unas delgadas gafas, este detalle se le hizo curioso y a la vez gracioso. Como todos los que estaban en ese lugar, vestían de blanco. Tal fue su concentrado escrutinio, que no se había percatado que los dos jóvenes a su vez lo observaban a él con curiosidad. Al darse cuenta desvió la mirada, pero sus acompañantes sólo sonrieron y continuaron viéndolo fascinados. Ante la insistencia, él les devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró arqueando las cejas.

- Así que usted es de la tierra- confirmó de pronto Archie

- Así es- contestó con el ceño fruncido ante la extraña aseveración- ¿Qué a este lugar no sólo vienen personas de la tierra?

- ¡Oh no señor! -aseguró rápidamente Stear -Aquí vienen seres de todos los planetas del universo y mire que es muy grande. ¡Dios no se midió cuando lo hizo!, creemos que andaba un poco ocioso cuando lo creó- el par de chicos rieron con ganas.

- ¡Entonces este lugar debe ser enorme!

- ¡No tiene idea!, verá, desde que tengo uso de razón, me dije que cada año me dedicaría a conocer un lugar distinto, tengo quince mil años ¡y todavía no logró conocerlo por completo!- le respondió Archie al hombre que abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¿Y díganos, como es su planeta? ¿Es tan maravilloso como dicen los libros?- cuestionó el moreno -¿Es verdad que ser un humano es tan tan...

- ¿Tan?...- continuo el japonés

- Señor Nagita- interrumpió de pronto Candy- Puede pasar, venga conmigo.

El dúo lanzo un lamento de protesta. La chica los miró extrañada. Caminaron por un amplio pasillo con paredes blancas adornado con cuadros de distintos paisajes. Algunos los podía reconocer como paisajes terrestres, otros eran extraños lugares con cráteres, rocosos, acuáticos y gélidos. Le llamó la atención un paisaje con cielo rosa y superficie roja -¿Acaso será Marte?- pensó. Al final del pasillo se toparon con unas puertas blancas con bordes dorados. La rubia tocó un par de veces y dentro de la habitación de escuchó una potente pero a la vez agradable voz. Se estremeció al escucharla.

- Adelante.

Candy le cedió el paso indicándole que entraría sólo, cuando se abrió la puerta, el señor Nagita quedó deslumbrado. Delante de él tenía al ser más perfecto que en su vida haya podido ver. La entidad que salió a su encuentro, era alto, muy alto. Tuvo que ver hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Todo en él era luz. Al ver sus ojos, recordó los grandes océanos de la tierra y su cabello era del color del sol al amanecer. Su hermosa faz parecía de porcelana, ¡por supuesto que la escultura que vio en el museo de Francia estaba inspirada en él! Su presencia era como ver un paisaje de su adorado planeta, lleno de armonía y belleza. Albert extendió su mano y le tocó el hombro. Inmediatamente sintió que el corazón se le estremecía de emoción y sin preverlo comenzó a llorar. Lloró con tanto sentimiento, que pensó que no podría con lo que sentía en su pecho. Lloró por la pérdida de la vida, su vida, ¿que sería de su hija?, ¿de su esposa? Extrañaba todo y a la vez se sentía dichoso por haber alcanzado la meta, de haber cumplido su misión. Sabía que ese día invariablemente llegaría pero nadie está preparado para afrontar lo que hay más allá del conocimiento humano. Sin más, sintió como fue rodeado por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que le trasmitieron paz y sosiego, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la incomparable percepción de sentirse cada vez más ligero, tanto, que sentía que flotaba. Lentamente se fue calmando. Parecía que todo el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo y la duda se disipaban y en su lugar sólo sentía felicidad y plenitud.

- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó

Nagita sólo sonrió.

- Bienvenido entonces, yo soy Albert- sonrió

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Una breve desintoxicación. Siento si fue doloroso, pero era necesario.

- Pues ciertamente me siento mejor. ¿También es usted un ángel Albertsan?

- No, yo soy un Arcángel. Estoy encargado de la brigada Ardley.

- ¿La brigada Ardley?

- Así es, Su Alteza tiene varias brigadas de ángeles para recibir a los nuevos miembros. Habemos de todas las razas, de todos los planetas. A nosotros nos toco ser parecidos a los seres del planeta tierra, en específico a la raza blanca.

- Increíble. ¿Entonces ustedes reciben sólo a personas de la tierra?

- Oh no, todos recibimos de todos. Lo que pasa es que a Dios le gusta que nos conozcamos. El universo es enorme, y no todos los planetas cuentan con la tecnología como para alguna vez conocer a otros habitantes del cosmos. Así se fomenta el amor entre todos los seres.

- ¿Y porqué les puso Ardley?

- Él nos pone el nombre de sus lugares favoritos. Ardley es un lugar en una parte conocida como Reino Unido. Su Alteza dice que es un lugar pequeño, pero de sus preferidos en la tierra.

-Interesante.

Inesperadamente un gran león entró al lugar, se detuvo frente al señor Nagita y lo miró fijamente. El hombre al ver al enorme animal junto a él se quedo quieto y le echó una mirada suplicante a Albert.

- Oh lo siento, no le tema, es inofensivo. Ven aquí amigo.

El enorme felino se estiró como si fuera un dulce mínimo, bostezó dejando salir un fuerte rugido y se acercó a su amo, le movió la mano con el hocico exigiéndole una caricia. El rubio sonriente le acariciaba la enorme cabeza.

- ¿Un león como mascota? ¿Hay otras especies animales aquí?

- Si por supuesto, todas están en la reserva de la tierra. Bongo fue un regalo que me hizo Su Alteza cuando me ascendieron a Arcángel, alguna vez tuve que ir a una misión a África y quede maravillado del lugar.

- ¿Bongo?- sonrió -De manera que así se llama.

- Si, le puse así porque me recuerda el sonido del tambor de los ritmos africanos de donde viene mi amigo ¿No es así bongo?

El felino lo miró con sus enormes ojos amarillos como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía su dueño, se lamió los bigotes y se echó a su lado.

- Hace mucho que no recibíamos en la brigada a alguien de su planeta- continuó

- Ahora entiendo el interés que mostraron los muchachos del recibidor por mí- rió

- ¿Archie y Stear? Sí, ellos están totalmente interesados en todo lo referente a la tierra y los humanos.

- ¿Usted conoce más sitios de la tierra?

- Sí, como Arcángel tengo el privilegio de ir a todos los lugares del universo y a veces interactuar con sus habitantes.

-Ya veo...

-o-o-o-o-

-Candy, Candy ¡cuéntanos todo del humano!- le dijeron eufóricos una vez que llegó de dejar al señor Nagita en el despacho de Albert.

- ¿De qué parte viene? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Qué sabe del amor? ¿Sus manos son cálidas? - cuestionó Stear

- Pues...

- ¿Te dijo a que sabe la comida? ¿Qué se siente respirar? ¿Qué son los besos? ¿Alguna vez ha llorado?- preguntó Archie

- En realidad...

- ¡Ey, Eyyyy! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó una voz masculina.

- ¡Anthony!- dijeron los tres

- ¡¿Que es este alboroto?!

- ¡Queremos saber del humano!- declararon ambos chicos al unísono

- ¡¿Siguen con ese asunto de los humanos?!- preguntó el rubio asombrado

- Así es. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para conocer todo lo referente a ellos, ¿no te das cuenta?- le expresó Stear

- De lo único que me doy cuenta, es que ustedes tres se meterán en un gran lío si el jefe Albert se entera que insisten en el mismo asunto. Creí que había quedado muy claro lo referente a ello.

- Anthony, ¿nadie te ha dicho que desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento para arcángel te has vuelto un regañón y un aguafiestas?- le reclamó Archie, el ojiazul frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

- Muchachos, por favor - intervino Candy -Nada ganamos con discutir, aunque a decir verdad Anthony si has cambiado un poquitín- con una graciosa mueca juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar a una corta distancia.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Protestó

- Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de Anthony- medio Stear -Si no del humano. Es nuestra oportunidad, por fin sabré que se siente ser uno de ellos. ¡Mírense! ¡Somos igual que ellos en apariencia! Pero no sabemos nada de lo que es vivir en la tierra.

- De eso que llaman sentimientos- suspiró la rubia -Cuando se nos ha permitido bajar, los hemos visto reír y estar felices como nosotros, pero también los hemos visto hacer eso que llaman llorar, nosotros nunca lloramos, ¿notan como sus rostros cambian cuando lo hacen? ¿porqué lo hacen? Es algo que me intriga. Yo quiero saber porque los ojos de las chicas brillan cuando ven a algún chico, su expresión cambia, se ponen primero rígidas pero inmediatamente sonríen y se relajan cuando tocan sus labios mutuamente.

- ¡¿Han notado como la energía que emanan de sus cuerpos es cambiante?!, cuando sucede eso que dice Candy se pone muy cálida y de color verde y rosa, en cambio cuando se ponen tristes, se enfría un poco y es amarilla, yo la he podido palpar- Analizó Archie- Yo quiero saber porque cada determinado tiempo, van cambiando su forma de vestir y comportarse, ¡son tan variables! ¿De verdad todo eso no te intriga Anthony?

- La verdad es que sí. Me preguntó muchas veces que será tocar la tierra donde cultivan sus rosas. ¿Porqué las regalarán a las chicas cuando se les pone la energía color rosa y verde? También me gustaría saber que se siente montar un caballo.

- O lo que se siente cuando inventan algo. ¡Tienen máquinas de todo tipo! ¿Ellos tendrán una maquinaria dentro de sus cuerpos?- meditó Stear.

-La única forma de que sepamos esto, es aprovechar que el humano esta aquí antes de que sea pasado al área de desintoxicación y olvide todo completamente, no sabremos cuando vamos a tener esta oportunidad nuevamente- dijo Candy

- ¡Pues que esperamos para ir a la oficina del jefe!- Apresuró el castaño

-o-o-o-o-

- Entonces Señor Nagita, eso es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante. Después de que conozca a Su Alteza debe pasar al área de desintoxicación completa y después del proceso se habrá olvidado de todo. Pero antes de que eso suceda, tendrá 3 privilegios de despedida de su vida terrestre. El primero será nuevamente gozar de alguna sensación humana. Muchos eligen volver a comer y beber algo de sus planetas, otros algunas cosas digamos más íntimas, pero lo dejo a su elección; el segundo privilegio es que podrá volver brevemente a cerrar algún ciclo que haya quedado abierto con alguien. Esto lo podrá hacer a través de los sueños de la otra persona, que es cuando está en un estado de máxima conciencia. En ese momento puede dar un mensaje, pedir perdón o lo que usted desee, piénselo muy bien, porque no tendrá otra oportunidad; y el tercero es que podrá crear su propio cielo. Tenemos áreas comunes como esta, pero su área personal será muy suya, póngale los colores que quiera, los paisajes que desee ver, las texturas que disfrute tocar. Algunas veces podrá invitar a otros a ese espacio, es fascinante ver los millones de lugares personales, hablan mucho de sus vidas o anhelos de su existencia en sus planetas. Aunque después no recuerde porque es así, sabrá que esa área es su propio paraíso.

Mientras Albert explicaba los procedimientos al japonés, el grupo de jóvenes se acercó a la oficina. Todos se miraban animándose mutuamente a que alguien tocara la puerta. Percibiendo que los chicos estaban afuera, el rubio le hizo una seña de silencio al hombre que tenía frente a él, se paró de su asiento y abrió la puerta súbitamente provocando la reacción de susto en todos.

- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar amigos? ¿No deberían estar en sus labores?

- A, A, Albert- tartamudeo Candy - No, no..sotros

- Albert, queremos conocer al humano- exigió Archie

- ¿Con que es eso eh?- dijo arqueando la ceja -Creí que había quedado claro la explicación que les di acerca de la "operación Mozart" pero ya veo que no.

- ¿Operación Mozart?- preguntó el terrícola

Todos entraron a la oficina casi empujandose y se acercaron al señor Nagita.

- ¿Que es la operación Mozart?- volvió a preguntar, se le hacía por demás curioso que el nombre del gran compositor fuera parte de algún tipo de estrategia celeste.

- La operación Mozart- comenzó a explicar Anthony -Fue una misión que se le dio a un ángel llamado Amadeus. Él fue enviado a la tierra para poder ver que tan factible era que los ángeles alguna vez tuviéramos la posibilidad de ser humanos.

- Nació entonces como cualquier humano- continuo Stear -Dentro de un hogar del siglo que en ese tiempo corría, que era el siglo XVIII, como padre él mismo escogió a un talentoso músico y como madre una abnegada y buena mujer.

- Antes de marcharse, se le advirtió que no sería nada fácil y por tal motivo dejarían que se llevara un don divino para no se desconectara del todo de este mundo. Él aquí es uno de los compositores principales de la música celestial, así que él decidió llevarse ese talento a la tierra como su vínculo - contó Archie

- Es así que conforme fue creciendo, se hacía famoso por su incomparable talento y por sus composiciones fuera de ese mundo. Su padre pensaba que era por sus enseñanzas estrictas, pero en realidad era por la memoria angélica que poseía- le dijo Candy sentándose junto a él.

- Pero al final, ni todo ese talento le valió, su padre lo maltrato mucho, en la corte fue rechazado, él tampoco supo como comportarse en un mundo tan hostil, después de que probó el alcohol, se hizo adicto a el para olvidar las penurias por las que tenía que pasar y la añoranza que le daba no estar aquí, en su hogar, además que tampoco llevaba las defensas suficientes para las enfermedades del planeta tierra. Finalmente murió físicamente sólo y enfermo. Claro, después de muerto todos apreciaron la hermosa música que hizo, al final es un pedazo del cielo en la tierra y nadie se resiste al llamado de Dios. Al ver el resultado de la misión, Su Alteza decidió que sólo los Arcángeles tendrían contacto directo con los humanos y sólo en caso de suma emergencia. Los Ángeles sólo pueden ayudar anónimamente, pero las visitas a los planetas son muy controladas y no se permite estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, nadie de este plano jamás se volverá humano, no es factible ni conveniente- término de explicar Albert

- Vaya, es cierto. Mozart es uno de los compositores más famosos de todos los tiempos, ¡nunca me imagine que fuera en realidad un ángel!

- Lo fue, después de la misión lo ascendieron y ahora es un Serafín.

- Comprendo. Pero verán no todo es malo en la tierra, también hay cosas muy buenas, como la naturaleza, el arte, el conocimiento, el amor. No hay mejor emoción que la de enamorarse y ser correspondido o cuando ves a tu hijo por primera vez. Incluso comer, beber, dormir, son cosas cotidianas pero maravillosas. Ni que decir de la insuperable sensación hacer el amor con la mujer que amas.

- ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Qué es hacer el amor?- preguntó Candy

- Pues... Hacer el amor es... Algo así como...

Todos miraban al señor Nagita expectantes ante la explicación. Archie se impacientó y tomó la palabra

- Lo que sea debe ser algo muy bueno por la cara que puso -el japonés abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente se sonrojó -Así que yo quiero probarlo. Jefe, Stear y yo hemos trabajado en una nueva misión para bajar a la tierra, la hemos llamado "operación Ardley" y la propuesta es que bajemos los dos juntos y así nos cuidemos mutuamente.

- ¿Solo ustedes dos? Yo también quiero ir- repeló Anthony

- Y yo- intervino Candy

- ¡Pues no irá ninguno!- aseguró Albert con su potente voz -Las reglas son muy claras en ese aspecto y ya basta con este asunto. No me orillen a tomar medidas disciplinarias con ustedes también. Recuerden lo que le sucedió a Eliza y Neal.

Todos tragaron saliva. Los ángeles mencionados habían sido lanzados al "lugar de las sombras" por haber intentado derrocar al jefe de la brigada y por el mal comportamiento que tenían ante sus compañeros, en especial con la dulce Candy. Adquirieron esa raíz de amargura precisamente en un viaje a la tierra, donde mientras ayudaban un grupo de huérfanos un demonio les había influenciado con ideas ajenas a su esencia amorosa, y aunque estaban advertidos que en cualquier momento podría pasarles, decidieron abrir sus oídos a los engaños y llevar a cabo los malvados planes. Lo que no contaban, es que cuando llegaron a la brigada, Albert ya sabía de sus intenciones, sin embargo, les brindo el beneficio de que recapacitaran. Al ver que seguían con sus propósitos, no tuvo más remedio que aplicarles la medida disciplinaria en donde trabajarían duramente hasta que su alma volviera a ser amable y amorosa nuevamente.

El señor Nagita al ver la cara de turbación de los chicos intuyo que se trataba de algo nada agradable. Quería ayudarlos, después de todo ser humano no había sido tan malo. Si analizaba la situación, había pasado por más cosas buenas que malas y por eso había válido la pena vivir en ese planeta. Viviría esa vida otra vez, y viviría muchas más con tal de sentir el aire de la montaña en su cara. Sentir el agua del mar rozando sus pies. Ver los colores de un hermoso atardecer. Escuchar la risa de su pequeña hija o sentir los labios de su amada esposa posados en los suyos. Sí, vivir en la tierra era algo que valdría la pena experimentar. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, si tal vez ellos vivieran a través de... ¡Si podría ser! No vivirían propiamente en la tierra como tal, pero serían parte de ese mundo... Sonrió, podría ser una buena solución.

- Albertsan, si me permite quisiera ayudar en todo este embrolló, creo que la idea que tengo les puede ayudar.

Todos lo miraron asombrados.

- Hable señor Nagita.

- Usted me dijo que tengo tres privilegios antes antes de mi desintoxicación, bueno pues ya se que quiero. En el primero, quiero tener la oportunidad de tocar nuevamente a mi mujer, mi preciosa esposa, no se los puedo explicar, pero créame que si me voy a olvidar de las sensaciones terrenales quiero volver a sentirla; en el segundo, quiero ir a hablar con mi pequeña hija, ella se llama Keiko, es mi única hija y somos los mejores amigos que hay en el mundo. Se que sin mí estará muy sola y triste, tiene a su madre, lo sé, pero el vínculo entre ella y yo era muy especial. No quiero que se sienta así, no viviría feliz ni aquí ni en ningún lado si se que ella es infeliz a causa de mi ausencia. Es por eso que quiero pedirles a todos ustedes que la acompañen en este triste episodio y la ayuden a continuar su vida.

- Creo que eso no será posible, ninguno de ellos puede tomar forma humana, no veo como podrían acompañar a su hija.

- Eso lo tengo claro Albertsan, no tendrían que volverse humanos de carne y hueso pero si podrían volverse humanos en esencia.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron los presentes.

- Verán, mi pequeña Keiko es amante del arte, le gusta mucho leer y sobre todo escribir hermosas historias. Así que mi segundo privilegio, sería ir en sueños a mi hija y hablarle de todos ustedes, para que escriba distintas historias con situaciones humanas en las que todos sean los protagonistas. Así podrían de alguna manera vivir en el mundo sin estarlo precisamente. Ya verán, ella les dará esa vida que ustedes desean a través de su mágica y maravillosa imaginación, les aseguró que estarán más que satisfechos y también con esto la acompañarán en su soledad. Serán sus compañeros de aventuras, se que si ustedes están ahí en esencia con ella, de alguna manera, en algún momento volverá a ser feliz.

Los jóvenes ángeles tenían una amplia sonrisa. Quizá, después de todo, su deseo de ser humanos podría realizarse. Miraron a Albert expectantes.

- Es una maravillosa idea señor Nagita, aunque tengo que consultarlo con George, mi tutor y tener la autorización de Su Alteza. Que le parece si mientras resuelvo este asunto, usted sale a pasear con los chicos. Brigada, muestrenle a nuestro recién llegado los alrededores.

- Sí jefe.

Cuando salieron del lugar, los muchachos le hablaron a su nuevo amigo de lo que había sucedido con Eliza y Neal, también le hicieron miles de preguntas acerca de la vida humana. El señor Nagita también les preguntaba acerca de ellos y su vida en ese lugar, es así que se enteró que ellos eran "ángeles de manufactura celestial", es decir, fueron creados por las mismísimas manos de Dios y nunca habían conocido otra vida fuera del cielo, aunque tenían conocimiento de todos los lugares del cosmos. También supo que Stear usaba gafas por defecto de fabricación, cosa que le dio mucha risa. Los conoció a cada uno y con fascinación supo que cada quien contaba con una personalidad propia, tal como si de un ser humano real se tratase. Archie era armonioso y sensible y tenia fascinación por lo estético; Stear inteligente y prudente y le gustaban las maquinarias y solía inventar cosas; Anthony firme y trabajador, y se inclinaba por los cultivos que había en el cielo, en especial por el de las rosas y Candy era dulce y gentil, ella gustaba de ayudar a otros y hacerlos sentir bien. Todos mostraron admiración por su líder, Albert, noble, inteligente, gentil, conciliador, amoroso, fueron algunos de los calificativos que usaron para describirlo; supo que pronto sería ascendido al rango de Principado y Anthony tomaría su lugar en la brigada, es por eso que tenía un tutor que lo estaba preparando, tal como él hacía con el menor de los blondos. Recorrieron varios lugares, cada vez que lo elevaban por los aires para llevarlo de un lugar a otro la sensación era inigualable. Finalmente volvieron a la cede de la brigada. Cuando llegaron fueron avisados que el jefe les esperaba en su despacho. Al entrar se encontraron con otro ser que acompañaba al rubio. Este hombre, al igual que todos los demás, era de piel clara, adornando su cara con un fino y bien recortado bigote, pelo negro y semblante serio pero amigable. Era un hombre muy bien parecido aunque de mayor edad que todos los demás que lucían muy muy jóvenes a su lado, incluyendo al líder de la brigada.

- Señor Nagita, le presento a George, mi tutor.

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia tal como lo había hecho Anthony cuando lo conoció, el japonés le respondió de igual manera, después comenzó a hablar

- Estimado caballero, le agradecemos mucho su propuesta, créame que Su Alteza está más que satisfecho con su acción hacia estos jovencitos.

Todos sonrieron emocionados.

- Puede visitar a su hija en sueños cuando usted desee.

- Me alegró que les haya gustado mi idea. Entonces ahora les puedo decir cual es lo que quiero de tercer privilegio.

- Díganos, ¿cual es cielo en el que quiere vivir?

- El que mi hija vaya a crear a través de la historia que escribirá de todos ustedes, quiero que sea justo como ella lo imagine.

- Así será entonces

- Muchas gracias señor Nagita, nos alegra mucho que seamos compañeros de su hija Kyoko- dijo Candy

- Keiko pequeña, su nombre es Keiko- corrigió Albert

- Cierto.

- ¿George?, ¿cómo podremos saber lo que la hija del señor escribirá de nosotros?- Preguntó Anthony

- Tendrán cada determinado tiempo permiso para bajar y darle una visita a la chica, ahí podrán saber que es lo que escribe y podrán acompañarla un rato inspirándola. El tiempo de visitas lo desconozco Anthony, serán avisados oportunamente.

- ¡Que emoción- exclamó la rubia -¡Podremos estar cerca de su hija Kyoko!

-¡Keiko!- gritaron los hombres

-Lo siento- Nagita rió divertido ante la equivocación, aunque pensó que el nombre era bonito.

- Stear, Archie ¿ustedes que opinan?

- Estoy feliz con la nueva aventura - dijo emocionado Stear

- ¡Yo más! Sobre todo porque podré usar otro tono en la ropa que no sea blanco- bromeó Archie

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

- Gracias a todos- dijo el japonés conmovido -Estaré tranquilo de que ustedes cuidarán de mi hija. Albertsan, estoy listo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Una menuda mujer caminaba por el hermoso parque oriental que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Tenía un rato buscando a su hija. Desde que el padre de la chica había muerto, ese lugar se había vuelto su refugio. La buscó cerca de los cerezos y el kiosko sin éxito. Después de un rato, la encontró sentada frente a un pequeño lago artificial. La jovencita estaba tan concentrada en su escritura que no se percató de la presencia de su madre, la cual la miró con ternura. En silencio se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Keiko?

- ¡Mamá!

- Hija, te he buscado durante horas ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

- No lo se. Creo que un buen rato.

- Extrañas mucho a papá ¿no es así?

- Si, pero hoy es diferente.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Soñé con él. Me dijo que estaba bien y feliz.

- Eso es bueno.

-Si, eso me ha dejado más tranquila. ¿Sabes? Desde qué desperté no he dejado de pensar en papá. Pero también en mi mente ha dado vueltas una historia que siento la necesidad de escribirla. Es gracioso, porque es como si mi mano se moviera sola.

- ¿Así? ¿Y de que trata la historia?

- Es sobre una familia escocesa, Los Ardley.


End file.
